


DILF

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Lance and Keith are the hot dads, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Original Character(s), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), keith is hot, lance is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Keith and Lance are DILFs
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900
Comments: 226
Kudos: 585





	1. Eleanor, Olivia, Naomi and Holly

**Author's Note:**

> if ya don't know what a dilf is,,, better whip out urban dictionary my dude
> 
> Vivian is five in this chapter but will be a teenager again in chapter two (yes look at me whipping out multi chapters wow i'm good)

Life as a parent was hectic and there were moments where you start to feel like you’ve lost yourself. You feel _old_ and _boring_ when you promised yourself as a younger person you wouldn’t.

But there were also times when you can’t help but have a little fun, well, that’s at least what Eleanor, Olivia, Naomi and Holly found. These precious times where they gossip with one another as they wait for the school day to be over made them feel connected.

Not that gossiping was _okay_ (something they all taught their children). It was always harmless things.

Like the ridiculous school excursion the fourth graders were going on, or how their oldest was already in middle school and crying over homework. It was nice to complain about their husbands and children’s temper tantrums. To laugh with someone who understood and related.

But their favourite thing to do was to check out the hot dads that came to pick up their kids.

Call it a guilty pleasure, but ogling from a distance was just one of those things many people don’t grow out of.

They were halfway through talking about the bake sale that Holly and Olivia‘s third grader girls were doing when Eleanor gave them all _The Look._

“Hot young Dad alert,” she murmured under her breath, making her friends giggle and follow her direction.

“Oh man, this one is my favourite,” Holly sighed dreamily as the man walked through the school gates.

This particular dad was tall with tanned skin and brown hair. Looking like one of those Greek gods or guys on the front of the terrible romance books that they all read. He was obviously picking up his child straight from work, dressed nicely with a button up shirt and slacks with shiny shoes. It wasn’t a suit, so it made them more curious to know what he did.

“Maybe he works at a desk and some fancy company. Like Christain Grey, CEO,” Olivia said as the man crossed the yard, completely oblivious to their stares.

“He should be a model. Dad and _model_ ,” Naomi said. “Did I tell you I saw him up close the other day when I was picking up Oscar? His eyes are so blue that I almost cried.”

“Do you reckon he’s actually a dad? Maybe he’s an uncle or something, he looks kind of young,” Eleanor asked, hands grabbing a handful of snacks that she had prepared for her kids. Her kids could get over themselves, their mummy was eating with her show.

“Who cares,” Holly said. “If that was my husband, I would have five more kids by now.”

The women found themselves in hysterics at the comment as they wistfully watched the gorgeous man make his way towards the kindergarten classroom.

He reappeared a few minutes later with a young girl with curly dark brown hair and matching tanned skin. She seemed very excited about getting to go home and was jumping up and down with each step.

“Even the kid is cute,” Naomi cooed.

“Wonder what the mother looks like,” Eleanor said.

It was a curious thing though. Over the course of the month the children had been back to school, they had yet to see the handsome man walk in with a wife or girlfriend. He was usually alone.

“The single father fantasy,” Holly mused.

“Only if your husband knew.”

“My husband is bisexual. He would agree with me.”

There might be moments where parents feel like they are too old to be checking out guys like they did when they were teenagers, but there are some things you just don’t grow out of.

* * *

A new day brought a new dad to stare at.

“Goddamn I would let that man snap me like a twig,” Naomi whispered as another attractive man walked through the school gates the very next day.

This one was a different kind of attractive. Wearing black jeans, a short sleeved shirt that not only showed off his tattoos, but his well-defined arms as well. His hair was longer than a lot of the other fathers they knew, but he had most of it tied back and off his face. Which was a blessing because he was unfairly chiseled and attractive.

He was the kind of attractive where he looked a little terrifying but a whole lot of sexy.

“The new generation of Dads are really picking up their game,” Eleanor said and they all giggled quietly, holding their breath as the man walked past them.

He didn’t even spare them a glance, reminding them of that feeling of swooning over boys in high school who didn’t give a damn. He just kept looking forward, like he wasn’t even _aware_ he was some serious eye candy.

He went to the kindergarten area and Holly whistled under her breath. “Those kindergarten parents, goddamn.”

“I wonder what he does for a job,” Naomi asked, looking around the group.

“I mean stereotypically I would say a tattoo artist or something,” Olivia said. “He’s completely covered.”

“Maybe a tattoo artist, but let’s just imagine he’s a doctor or something,” Naomi said and leaned back on the outside bench they were all sitting on. “He can examine me whenever he wants.”

“You are the worst,” Olivia cackled as she pushed her friend by her shoulder. “You’ll make Craig cry.”

Naomi huffed with a smile. “Craig can get over himself and let me have my fantasies.”

The man reappeared a few moments later with a small girl.

It was amazing how the man’s appearance changed. As he entered the school he looked rough and intimidating, definitely somebody you wouldn’t approach without good reason. But as he picked up the little girl and held her in one arm, it was like everything changed. His cold body relaxed and his face had softened, becoming 10 times more attractive in the process.

Maybe that was just the inner mother in them, swooning at seeing a hot man with a child.

“Is it just me, or is that the same girl from yesterday?” Eleanor asked, squinting her eyes, hoping her sight would focus on the young child so she could identify her. She forgot her glasses that day.

“I don’t know to be honest, I was too busy staring at the hot guys to notice what the girl looked like,” Holly snickered and fanned herself with her hand.

“Who would’ve thought that finding hot guys would be so much easier to find on the school grounds,” Olivia said and they all watched in silence as the man carried the child out of the schoolyard.

“This makes me want to divorce my husband,” Naomi sighed and the rest murmured in quiet agreement.

* * *

From all their observing, the four women didn’t get the chance to actually speak to either of the attractive men until a couple of months into the school year.

Holly and Eleanor were talking about how their boys in the fourth grade were starting a soccer team while Naomi shook Olivia’s shoulder to gain her attention. Pointing over towards the kindergarten classroom the women looked. Not the classroom exclusively, but a little girl standing by the door waiting.

The kindergarten students finished half an hour before the rest of the school. But by this time most of the other kids in her age group would’ve left by now. She was standing alone.

“Is it just me, or is that the hot dad’s daughter?”

The other three women’s attention went over to the little girl clutching her backpack and looking around nervously.

“Which hot dad? I literally can’t tell the difference between those two kids. They look the same.”

“I think that’s the tanned one's daughter?” Olivia said but didn’t sound so sure herself.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the tattooed one kid. She has the same long hair,” Eleanor insisted.

“Whoever she is,” Naomi said standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder, “– I think her dad is late to pick her up. She looks a little upset.”

There was something that drove mothers like moths to a flame when they saw a little kid looking upset. It was that instinct of motherly nature to go help, despite the fact it wasn’t their child.

Before they knew all the walking over and approaching the little girl.

“Well this is definitely the tanned one’s kid,” Holly whispered as they got closer. “Same eyes.”

She was admittedly a very cute little girl. Big blue eyes and tanned skin with long dark hair and the cutest little face that made them all want to pinch her cheeks.

“Hello there,” Olivia said crouching down to her eye level. “Are you okay sweetheart?”

The little girl clutched her bag tighter to her chest and nodded.

“Are you waiting for someone to come get you?” Eleanor asked. “Maybe your mother or –”

"Mami leaves in heaven and plays with the clouds,” the little girl said confidently. The sweetness of the child made her words even more heartbreaking.

“The single father fantasy,” Holly whispered to her friends, earning a scowl from them.

“Papa comes and gets me on Tuesdays,” she said with a firm nod before looking back around and shrinking back into her shell. “He’s not here yet though.”

“How about we wait with you until he arrives then?” Naomi suggested. The little girl seemed to think about it for a moment.

“You’re not going to kidnap me, are you? Papa says I have to punch you in the privates and scream.”

“No, no, no!” The women all insisted, waving their hands. “We’re not going to kidnap you!” She stared at them for a long moment, accessing the situation before giving a slow nod of acceptance. “Great! What’s your name?”

“Vivian.”

“Hi Vivian! My name is Naomi, this is Eleanor, this is Olivia and this is Holly! All our kids go to the same school you do.”

“The big kid classes?” Vivian asked in awe.

“Yep!”

“I’m gonna be in the big kids classes next year! That means I’ll get to come to school _five days_ instead of _three_!” She seemed rather proud of herself which made all the women swoon over her cute determination. None of them had kids this young anymore, so it was really sweet to see her excited over school. Their kids were at the age where they’d grumble over getting up in the morning.

As they began to chat with the little girl the women noticed her loosen up, not so upset about her dad being late.

It didn’t matter though because not long after the conversation started and the four women watched Vivian's eyes light up and her mouth open to shout, _“Papa!”_

They all turned to see none other than the handsome dad with tanned skin and blue eyes. He raced up and swept his daughter off her feet, a concerned look on his face.

“Hey baby! I’m _so_ sorry that we were late!” He hugged his daughter in apology, too focused on his child to notice the women gathered by her.

It was probably a good thing too, most of the women had yet to see the man this close before. They were used to just watching from afar. He was even more gorgeous up close.

“It’s okay! The nice ladies talked to me while I waited!”

His head lifted up to look over at the women. Spellbound by his blue eyes, they couldn’t help but want to sway as he smiled gratefully.

“Thank you so much for that. We had a uh, _time_ delaying matter that we had to attend to.” If they weren’t so starstruck they probably would’ve noticed that almost guilty expression on his face paired with a blush. “I’m Lance by the way, Vivian’s papa.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Eleanor.”

“Holly.”

“Naomi.”

“Olivia.”

“Well thank you all very much. I owe you guys one. Hey Vivi, say ‘thank you’ to the ladies for waiting with you. It was very kind of them.”

Vivian who held onto her father like a koala, lifted her head from his shoulder with a sweet smile. “Thank you! Papa! Did you know that their kids are in the big kid classes!”

Lance let out a light gasp, looking at his daughter with shocked eyes. “ _Really?_ That’s pretty cool, huh?”

She began to ramble on about how cool it was when she stopped suddenly, a big smile taking over her face. “Daddy!”

_Daddy?_

Following where she was looking they spotted hot Dad number two. The dad with the black hair and mysterious vibe that absolutely melted whenever he was with his kid. This was _his_ kid? As in the same kid as Lance’s? As in –

It all made sense when the man came over and put his arm around Lance’s waist,

“Hey sweetie, sorry we’re late.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that, Keith?” Lance grumbled handing over Vivian who was making ‘grabby hands’ for her other father. The man – Keith – gave a wolfish grin that almost had the four women passing out sheer attractiveness.

“Keith, this is Eleanor, Holly, Naomi and Olivia. They waited with Vivian because _my stupid husband_ doesn’t know how to be _quick_ when he says he will be _quick_ ,” he grumbled with slightly narrowed eyes.

“You weren’t complaining before.”

“Well I’m complaining now,” Lance retorted. From the way Keith didn’t seem distressed by his husband’s irritation, the women guessed this was most likely was simple bickering without any bite behind it. They, as married women, all knew that kind of communication.

Lance turned his attention back to the four women, expression softening. “Anyways, thank you so much for waiting with her.”

“That’s fine!” Eleanor smiled. “Vivian’s sweetheart.”

Lance smiled in what seemed like agreement, unknowing the handsome face he was making had all the women sighing on the inside. “Either way, it was really nice of you guys. She isn’t the type to like being alone. If you guys ever need anything, me and my husband are in your debt.”

All the women nodded and waved as the family turned and left the school grounds.

“Okay so _that_ made a lot of sense,” Eleanor said once they were all out of ear shot. “No wonder we thought the kid’s look similar. They were the same goddamn kid.”

“Of course the hottest dads in the school are married to one another,” Olivia sighed sadly.

“Are we gonna talk about how Lance said he owes us a favour? I vote that we ask for them to take their shirts off so we can watch,” Holly snickered which made all the women go into a fit of laughter at the idea.

Despite their jokes and taunts, from that day on they made it their task to wave to the handsome dads as they entered the school to pick up their sweet daughter. They seemed like a cute, happy family, it however, didn’t stop them from cheekily checking the married duo out every so often.

As they said, there are some things you can never grow out of. 


	2. Cassie, Zoe, Ethan, Dexter and Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm a FUCKING LIAR
> 
> i said i'd upload the second chapter last weekend but didn't so apologies all round with that one 💕💕
> 
> btw Vivian is 15 in this chapter :)

The last couple months of Vivian's life had been filled with big changes and new experiences. She had entered high school only a few months ago with her two best friends Cassie and Zoe.

Cassie was the first friend she had ever made. The two met after Vivian jumped off the play equipment at school and accidentally face planted into a huge puddle. After laughing her five year old ass off, Cassie helped her get mud out of her pigtails and gave her a dry jacket since Vivian's was soaked through.

A couple years later Zoe entered the group. She was the quiet one of them, but once her walls fell down she was revealed to be quite devious and mischievous rather than shy and timid.

And they were still her best friends after all these years, but now they had a few other people in the mix.

There was Dexter who typically went by Dex. The handsome baseball player who was more comfortable with their group than hanging out with the other jocks. Always by his side was his childhood best friend Ethan. Ethan was a loud, eccentric guy who wore nothing but sweats and old musical t-shirts that his older sister owned in her Broadway phase. Ethan was also friends with Rosie, an arty, petite, pretty girl who was the human embodiment of a sugar drop.

They were kind of an odd bunch. A mixture of, jocks, theatre, arty kids and whatever else was in between. It didn't matter how odd they were though, because they were her friends, and great friends at that. She spoke of their adventures endlessly to her parents and sister to the point where her papa insisted they all came over for a sleepover.

So here she was, walking the group of six to her front door for the very first time.

"Are your parents home?" Rosie asked, tilting her head as she kicked off her boots.

"Yeah, papa will be. Not sure about my dad though."

"What? So no drugs?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

Vivian scoffed. "Like you would know where to get drugs anyway." They all laughed as they walked inside.

This was the house she had lived in her whole life... pretty much. Her and her papa moved here when she was three, so she couldn't really remember the old apartment she lived in with him. Thinking about it, it was weird to comprehend there was a time where she didn't live with her dad.

"Come on guys, I'll give you a tour."

It was halfway through the tour when they reached the kitchen. Her papa was there, looking in the refrigerator before spinning around with a grin.

Her papa looked mainly the same as he did in the pictures of them from when he was young and she was a baby. A few more lines and hair a little wispier, but the same huge grin and glistening eyes she had grown up with.

"Wow, quite a group we have here tonight. Definitely ordering pizza if that's okay with everyone?" Her friends nodded in agreement which made him smile. "Cool, I'm Lance by the way. If anyone needs anything just ask me or let Vivi know. And I know you're a rowdy bunch of high schoolers, but try not to destroy the house," he added with an amused grin.

"I will make sure they don't break anything!" Cassie grinned smugly.

Her papa chuckled, crossing his arms. "If I remember correctly, aren't _you_ the one who has broken a total of three plates and two glass cups over the years?"

_"I have matured since then-"_

"You broke a plate last week," Vivian reminded her.

"A week is a long time!"

Zoe sighed, looking to her papa. "I shall make sure your house doesn't get destroyed."

He grinned larger. "I trust you, and you only Zoe."

"What? I am _literally_ your child!" Vivian gaped in offence.

"I still stand by my word. But let me soften the blow a little. I'll texted your dad to bring the pizza for you guys on the way home. He's dropping Bug off at Toby's for a little sleepover."

"Lucky Romelle and Allura," Vivian mused, making her papa laugh, knowing that his friends were in for a wild night with the five and six year old.

"I know right? Also..." Her papa spun around and walked to the pantry, pulling out a paper bag. "Hunk heard you were having a sleepover and baked some cookies for you guys."

"Hell yeah," Vivian cheered, peering into the bag. "Tell him I said he is officially the best adult in my life."

Her papa narrowed his eyes at her. "I am offended. I changed your dirty diapers."

Her friends got a good giggle at the comment.

"You signed the guardianship papers, not me!" She chirped before spinning on her heels, directing her friends to the media room. It where there was a separate T.V so that they could hang out, watch a movie and play some games without disrupting her parents.

She heard a distant _'love you'_ from her papa as they walked inside. As her friends moved to sit she poked her head out, mouthing 'love you too,' which her papa clutched at his chest at seeing, pretending to swoon. Vivian rolled her eyes with a smile before closing the door behind her.

Joining her friends, she slumped herself onto the couch. Digging into the paper bag she grabbed one of Hunk's World Class cookies before handing them around the room.

"Okay," Vivian started. "So I was thinking we could play some–"

"I'm sorry Vivian!" Ethan blurted out, cutting in with his usual dramatic flair. "But I think we should address the elephant in the room."

Vivian frowned as she munched on her cookie, glancing around at her friends who had all taken a seat either on the floor on a cushion or beanbag or couch.

"What?"

Ethan clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. "When were you going to mentioned to us that your dad is super fucking hot?"

The room full of 15-year-old burst into laughter except for Vivian who choked on her cookie. Once able to get her breath back she gave her friends a dirty expression.

" _Ew_ Ethan."

Ethan looked around the room with an exasperated expression. "You're going to sit here and tell me that I'm wrong? He's like the DILF-iest dad I have _ever_ seen in my life! I almost had an aneurysm!"

Vivian rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she wasn't used to people checking out her papa or dad. She wasn't dumb. She'd seen the way her teacher's eyes widened when they walked in for parent teacher conferences. Or how the school ground mothers would always smile just a little bit brighter in front of them.

It didn't still take away from the fact that it was really weird for her to hear, especially when it was her friends telling her.

"Stop being thirsty for my papa," she said, pointing to Ethan who smirked deviously. "Seriously, I'll kick you out of my house."

"It's literally not my fault my queer little body doesn't know how to react to your DILF-y dad."

Vivian groaned. "Stop calling him _that."_

"What is a DILF?" Rosie asked. Cassie instantly grabbed her head, patting her like a little puppy.

"Oh an angel, a _sweet, innocent, angel_ ," she cooed. "How we don't deserve you."

"I don't know what it means either," Dex admitted.

Cassie snickered, still patting Rosie's head. "Dumbass."

"How is it that when she doesn't know, she's a _sweet innocent angel,_ but when it's me I'm a dumbass?"

"Because you're our group himbo, _duh,"_ Cassie said, still not freeing Rosie.

"A... himbo...?"

"Stop bullying Dex, Cass," Vivian sighed with exasperation.

"But he makes it so _easy."_

"I know it's fun to bully Dex, because I've been doing it the longest," Ethan said, falling back onto the couch. "I would join in, but I'm too overwhelmed with emotions, the visuals of Vivian's papi-"

_"Don't call him that-"_

"-is too much." Ethan moved to sit next to Vivian on the couch and squished her cheeks. "No wonder you are such a cutie patootie when you share the same genes as that man."

"Oh wow," Zoe snickered, shaking her head and looking at Vivian with obvious amusement. "Ethan's gonna flip his shit when he meets Keith."

Ethan perked up more. "Keith?"

"Her other dad."

"God it's a good time to be alive and gay," Ethan sighed happily.

"Oh my god, can we get the year book?" Zoe's whisper was spoken to Cassie who smiled deviously, but Vivian had heard it too.

" _Don't!"_

"I wanna see Ethan lose his shit though!" Cassie shouted and ran out of the room, making her groan into her hands. Ethan clapped the whole time she was gone, cheering as she reentered the room with the old high school yearbook.

"You're the worst."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She put the book on the floor and opened the page to where the bookmark was to show the page where her papa and mami's photos were. " _There!"_ Cassie said, pointing to the paper, showing Ethan, Dex and Rosie.

"Who fucking _allowed_ the boys at our school to walk around like they do when the boys back then looked like _this!"_ Ethan shouted as he grabbed the book, pointing at her papa's high school senior photo. "I hate our generation! Where did we go wrong? I feel _robbed!"_

"You're insane Ethan," Vivian muttered, snickering as her friend gaped at the photo. Dex took the book, narrowing his eyes and leaned in closer.

"Woah, is that your mum?"

Ethan's eyes widened as he also took a look. "I was distracted by your hot dad. I didn't even notice your hot mum. _Holy shit!_ You look like you could be twins. I thought you looked like your dad, but _damn."_

"It's kinda weird isn't it," she said, taking the book carefully and looking at her mother's photo. They really did look alike. It was almost freaky how similar they looked. Of course there were a few key differences: her mother's eyebrows were thinner, more delicate where Vivian needed a monthly wax to keep hers tamed. Her mother's jaw was a little sharper, chin pointier, while hers was a little more softly curved.

"This was her yearbook," Vivian clarified to Dex, Ethan and Rosie. "And look," she turned over a few more pages. Pointing to the picture that her papa was in. "My papa was also in the school play!"

Ethan slammed his hands on the coffee table. " _No!_ I can _not_ believe that theatre nerds looked like that! The ones today look _nothing_ like that!" Everyone laughed as he fell backwards to the ground with a whine. "Life isn't fair. Why couldn't I have been born 20 years earlier so I could've married Lance instead of Vivian's dad? I could've been a great father to Vivian!"

" _Ethan!"_ She shouted, throwing a pillow at his head to muffle his words. "I should never let any of you into my house. Except for Rosie."

"What about me? All I've done is breathe and get bullied," Dex mumbled.

"You are so right Dex. You can stay," she said making Dex pump his fist in the air, giving Cassie and Ethan a smug grin.

"What did I do?" Zoe whined.

"Endorsed Ethan's horny behaviour by bringing my dad into this!"

"More pizza for me," Dex said, using his arms and doing the wave with his arms and still giving Cassie and Ethan teasing looks.

_"Look at him!"_ Cassie shouted, pointing to Dex who was doing some odd hybrid of the sprinkler and a dab. "You can't look at that and tell me he's not _asking_ to be bullied!"

Rosie put her hand into the cookie bag and grabbed another one, munching on it quietly now that Cassie had let her go since she was too distracted by Dex's horrendous dancing.

"Vee..." The voice made all six 15 year olds turn their heads.

At the door was her dad, brows arched in concerned confusion at the room of shouting teenagers, all talking over one another. All that chatter ended instantly and her dad seemed to notice all the instant attention, clearing his throat.

"Lance said to bring you home pizza," he said holding a few stacked boxes. "I didn't know which ones to get so I got a few... I hope that's okay."

Her parents had aged _pretty_ well in her opinion because from the pictures Vivian had seen of her dad, she could also say he looked mainly the same as he did when he was younger as well. His hair a little longer now, almost always pulled back off his face. Still probably a little intimidating to some people that weren't familiar with him. She had seen him in his softest moments, she only knew him as her father who adored his family despite the scowls, narrowed eyes and lack of words.

Vivian got to her feet, moving across the room to her dad who handed her the boxes. "Yes, this is awesome. Thank you." The sound of Ethan at the couch clearing his throat made Vivian roll her eyes. "Dad, these are my friends. You don't need to know their names because I hate them."

Keith made a soft huffing laugh at his daughter's reluctance, peering over her shoulder to look at the group of teenagers. "Nice to meet you all. Hey Zoe and Cas, long time no see."

"Sup," Cassie said with a salute.

"Hey my third dad," Zoe smiled, making Keith snicker.

"Thought I was number two?" He mused, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

As Vivian said, Cassie and Zoe have been coming here for years.

"Lance gave us cookies," Zoe said with a shrug.

"Understandable," Keith agreed. "Speaking of my husband..." he gave a pointed look to Vivian, hoping for an answer on his whereabouts.

"I think he's in the living room."

He gave her an appreciative nod. "Thanks." He looked back over to the other kids. "Hope you all enjoy the pizza." He gave Vivian a small smile before turning out the door and leaving.

"Thanks dad!" she called out one last time, only getting answered with a single wave over the shoulder as he went to go find his husband.

She turned around to see Ethan smirking.

"Not. A. Word."

"But-"

"Do you want pizza, or not?"

"Can I say one thing? Just to get it out of my system?

"..."

"I want your DILF-y dad to suffocate me with his beefy arms while your DILF-y papi watches."

"Your speaking rights have been removed."

"But-"

" _Removed!"_

Vivian was right, her friends were an odd bunch, mixed together from all walks of life, but she loved them endlessly. She was so glad to have them there for her during her high school experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! The next installment of this series will be chunks of Vivian's high school life with her friends (who i love they're my babies) and stuff!! But it sadly won't be up for a while because it's simply not all written yet..
> 
> BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT what is written is the next installment for my spidey-klance au so if that's your jam keep your eyes peeled because it'll be out in the next week or so! I'll also be adding more to my stripper au too 🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> tysm for the lovely comments as well for last weeks chapter it was so funny reading through them all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> you CAN NOT tell me Lance and keith wouldn't have all the mothers swooning you just CAN'T THEY'RE THE HOT DADS!!!!
> 
> Chapter two will be out next week and you will be introduced to Vivian's high school friends (i love them all so much get ready)
> 
> ALSO best guess to why lance and keith were late gets bragging rights GO!!!!!!!!!


End file.
